Rosas
by Srta.Frutilla
Summary: • Rojo intenso, rojo como las rosas que había en la mansión. Ella tenía el cabello más alborotado e intenso que había visto: era la reina de las rosas. • Capítulo único.


**Disclaimer:** Todo, todo lo que reconozcan le pertenece a la Reina JK Rowling. Yo no soy dueña de nada, solo de mis absurdas imaginaciones que plasmo en intentos de historias.

 **Summary:** Rojo intenso, rojo como las rosas que había en la mansión. Ella tenía el cabello más alborotado e intenso que había visto: era la reina de las rosas. – Capítulo único.

* * *

" _Rosas"_

 _Capítulo único._

Le gustaría decir que se quedó impresionado por la majestuosidad del castillo, ese del cual había escuchado hablar tantas maravillosas historias y donde tuvo lugar la segunda guerra mágica más importante de todos los tiempos. Pero eso no fue lo que le llamó más la atención, en lo absoluto, tampoco fue el hecho de que quedara seleccionado en Slytherin junto con un Potter. Mucho menos le llamó la atención el hecho de que todos lo miraran asqueados por lo que era: un hijo de un ex mortífago.

No, nada de eso le llamó la atención, nada de eso le impresionó. Eran cosas que ya sabía que pasarían, _salvo por lo del chico Potter_ , pero no se esperaba ver eso en el gran comedor de Hogwarts.

Ahí, entremedio de toda la muchedumbre, donde notaba que resplandecían ciertos cabellos pelirrojos, la vio a ella.

Rojo.

Rojo intenso.

Rojo como las rosas que su madre tenía en el jardín de la mansión. Recordaba como su padre paseaba por las rosas embriagándose con su aroma. Sabía que su padre amaba las rosas de su madre, decía que llenaban de vida los jardines y que su aroma era el que poseía su esposa.

Quedó en Gryffindor, la mesa de los leones explotó en aplausos y fue recibida por cientos de abrazos de chicos que parecían ser su familia. Era blanca como la nieve, desde su asiento podía ver que tenía tantas pecas que cubrían su rostro, no podía saber de qué color eran sus ojos y tampoco le importaba, porque tenía el cabello más alborotado e intenso que alguna vez en su vida había visto. Ni siquiera se comparaba con el campo de rosas de su casa, ella era la reina del rojo, la reina de las rosas.

─ Soy Albus Potter. ─ Miró al chico que había estado a su lado desde que lo nombraron miembro de la casa de las serpientes.

─ Scorpius Malfoy.

─ Así que te gusta el rojo.

Ahora sí que le prestó atención a su nuevo compañero. Era pequeño como él, tenía el pelo negro revoltoso, ojos verdes profundos y una pequeña cicatriz en la ceja. El hijo del gran héroe de guerra le estaba hablando y por lo visto, sabía de qué le hablaba.

─ ¿La conoces? ─ El chico se largó a reír.

─ ¿En serio no sabes quién es? ─ Negó con la cabeza. ─ Es Rose Weasley Granger, amigo.

Volvió a mirarla, así que era hija de dos grandes héroes de guerra. Una chica Weasley. Había escuchado a su padre hablar sobre un Weasley y por lo que había oído tenía claro que no era su mejor amigo. Esa chica intensa era imposible, al menos para su padre.

─ Soy su primo, y me atrevería a decir que el favorito.

Se aclaró la garganta y se giró hacia el chico azabache. Le tendió la mano y este la miró dubitativo, la estrechó mirándole intrigado.

─ No me presenté bien, soy Scorpius Malfoy. ─ sonrió.─ El futuro esposo de tu prima, Rose: un gusto.

La risa de Albus se escuchó, probablemente, por todo el comedor. Se unió a la risa del chico, era agradable, al menos era bastante risueño, sobre todo para ser una serpiente.

─ Amigo, ¿Sabes que ella tiene que decirte que _sí_ , primero?

─ Esos son detalles.

Nunca había estado tan seguro en su vida de algo, jamás, ni siquiera cuando se atrevió a probar por primera vez a volar en escoba. Ella no sabía cómo se llamaba él, pero eso no importaba, tenía siete años para darse a conocer ante la chica. Entendía por qué su padre amaba las rosas que tenía su madre, y ahora se uniría a los paseos de la mansión que daba para dejarse maravillar por el color rojo intenso y el aroma embriagador.

Ah, la reina de las rosas tenía que ser suya y él se encargaría de que así lo fuera.


End file.
